Dreams of Nevermore
by Orpheus Thanatos Messiah
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if your otherside got loose? I don't relish the thought of that happening. If it did...


_Author's Note: Hey, all! Wow, it's been a shit-load time since I last posted anything, hasn't it? Well, the common excuse would be life in general has caught up with me. For a couple of years, I haven't felt the need to write anything, and anything I put out felt like I forced it to come out. So, this little piece is my way of finally breaking out of the rut I placed myself in. _

_Warnings: …Well, there are hints of death, suicide, slash, het, and basic teen angst. Admit it teens, you angst better than anyone out there._

_Disclaimer: Everything in here is not owned by yours truly. If it was, the show would have taken a slightly darker turn after a while._

**Dreams of Nevermore**

He stared at the mirror in front of him, shattered and covered in blood. Straining with something inside, he slowly pulled his bleeding fist away from the cracked mirror and carefully pulled the shards of glass out of his hand.

'_What's the matter, Danny? Didn't like what I had to say?_' His reflection remarked inside his head, seemingly smirking darkly.

"I won't let you turn me into him," he stated firmly and quietly. "The darkness isn't so hard to resist."

Laughter echoed around his mind as his reflection held his midsection, his bone white hair a sharp contrast to his inky black. His well-defined torso was bare to the world, like him, both dressed only in a pair of jeans, droplets of water running down his skin. '_Surely you don't believe that it's that easy, do you?_' Phantom smirked. '_Don't lie, especially to me, Danny. I am, after all, you. Everything you've thought, I've thought. And we both know you aren't as light and easy-going as you'd have others believe. Remember, the time just after we bonded? If it hadn't have been for those two, you'd-_'

"Shut up!" Danny growled, his eyes flashing with dark intent before he closed his eyes and pushed it down.

Phantom's smirk widened. '_You see? Each day, the bleed-over is growing stronger and stronger. Eventually, we will be one; eventually, you will be mine!_'

Bending down, he ignored his other side, focusing on finding the bandages so he could wrap his hand and stop the bleeding…that had already stopped. He paused, staring at his hand in shock, his hands shaking slightly in fear. This…this couldn't be happening. There…there was no way that it could be.

'Finally noticed my gift, huh?' He rapidly stood back up and glared at his reflection. 'Accelerated regeneration. Wouldn't do to have my property damaged, would it?'

"Shut up," he growled, this time doing nothing to quell the rage he felt. There used to be harmony between the two…what the hell had happened? When had they stood at opposite sides, each wanting different things?

'You ignored me, Danny,' his reflection quietly answered his silent question, his face a cold mask that he could never replicate. 'I have always been a part of you from the day you were born. I was your hidden desires, your repressed emotions, everything you didn't want the world to see. Where do you think the portal got me from? Hmmm? After all, you can't create something from nothing. It had to have gotten me from somewhere and it was simple: It. Got. Me. From. You.'

"That's…that's a lie……It can't be true…" He whispered, the gravity of the situation going way over his head as he stared at his other in shock and confusion.

'I started out being benign, willing to let you control our power to fight those lessers. The only one who ever held a candle to our might was Vlad, and even then, he couldn't stand up to us. We were supreme, with no one being able to fully knock us off our rightful throne! But you,' he hissed menacingly, causing Danny to step back as it wrapped it's hands around the sink on its side, causing it to visibly crack; some part of his mind noted that the sink on his side had cracked as well, 'you had to go and fall for those stupid humans! Weak, pathetic mortals that have no potential to protect themselves have no place being on our radar!! If they can't use their brain to their best ability to keep them out of our way, then they're better off dead!'

He gripped the sides of his head, ruthlessly trying to push his other to the other side of his mind, and locking him up until it was needed. Shivering slightly, he exited the bathroom and entered his room, quickly getting dressed. Coming down from the second floor, he put his cheerful mask back on and entered the kitchen, seeing his family spread around the table, just beginning dinner.

Projecting a nervous smile and scratching the back of his head, he wondered. He wondered and couldn't fully push back the hatred he had for himself at the fact that…his other was right. He really wished, now, that no one had been there that day. If he had been alone…if he had been alone…

If he had been alone, he would be nothing but a memory…

_Author's Note V. 2: Wow, didn't expect that to come out! But, now that I think of it, this fits exactly how I see Danny and Phantom. I've always wondered where PRECISELY Phantom came from, cause there is no way to create something from nothing. As other's have noticed, Danny is the shy, quiet guy you can't help but like, while Phantom oozes confidence and self-assurance that pulls you in. Seemingly two opposites, but that's not true. Everyone has things that they don't want others to see about them, sides that they want hidden. Danny strikes me as the kind of kid that wants everyone to like, so he hides the side of him that holds arrogance and created a mask. Phantom merely is a representation of Danny's suppressed emotions to the extreme; they've had no outlet for years, so as time went on, they only grew and grew until they eventually developed into a split personality that is different…and completely the same as Danny._

_As for the mentions of suicide…if you had found out you had become something your parent's hated with a passion, that they despised with their entire being, wouldn't you contemplate it? At one point or another, we have all contemplated death. We have all had those dark thoughts that do us no good and only bring pain to others around us._

_Pairings for this…not really sure. Like I said in the warning, it has mentions of slash, that's a romantic relationship between two males/females for those that don't know, and there's mentions of hetero-relationships. I support any pairing for Danny, as long as the person he's paired with is close to his age and they have a VALID reason to be in a relationship with him. Not simply because they can be._

……_Damn, this note's getting big. Well, if you have any questions, message me or leave a review. They are very much appreciated. Also, as to the potential questions of this being a stand-alone or a sorta prequel to my other Danny Phantom story…that's for you to decide. :) Also, there is a poll for anyone that cares to know about any future stories I'm going to do. Help a fellow out?_

_Signing out-_

_Orpheus Thanatos Messiah _


End file.
